Shouryu
Shouryu (also "Syoryu", original japanese 昇龍 （しょうりゅう）, and in some U.S. releases, "Jimmy") is a character who appears in the Hiryu no Ken series. He uses a mix of Martial Arts, as well as some Lucha Libre wrestling. He is friends with Ryuhi. He has a different outfit in the Virtual Hiryu Mode of Flying Dragon, as well as being much older. Shouryu is also a ghost hunter and has the ability to use ESP, and is currently training in Mexico. Appearance Shouryu appears as a young boy dressed like a Native American in the SD HIRYU Mode of Flying Dragon and SD Hiryu no Ken Densetsu. In the Virtual Hiryu Mode of Flying Dragon, he appears as being much older, having a different hairstyle, and is shown wearing a short white jacket over a blue shirt, blue pants, white boots, and white gloves that do not cover his fingers. Fighting Style Shouryu's fighting style is basically a mix of martial arts and Lucha Libre wrestling techniques. His move set in the Virtual Hiryu Mode of Flying Dragon, compared to his SD Hiryu moveset is slightly different, his first special, Guruguru Bang is renamed in the Virtual Hiryu Mode called Relentless Assault, as well as being slightly different. In the Virtual Hiryu Mode of the game, Shouryu has a few new attacks in his moveset that the SD Hiryu Mode one doesn't have, among them is a very weak throw move called Jawbreaker. However, In the SD Hiryu Mode of the game, Shouryu has 4 different specials while the Virtual Hiryu Mode one has only one or two. Story: Shouryu appears as one of the original Dragon Warriors, aiding Ryuhi against Ryumaou. He helps defeat several people in the tournament. Shouryu appears briefly in the sequel, SD Hiryu no Ken Densetsu; however, he is merely a spectator and is not seen fighting anyone. Whether he is still a Dragon Warrior or left the team is unknown. Specials :*Guruguru Bang - This special is the starting Secret Buster that is already unlocked prior to the start of Flying Dragon. Shouryu performs two cartwheels followed by a dropkick (with Shouryu's chest facing the ground) and as soon as it hits the opponent, Shouryu backflips into a moonsault, which flattens the opponent. The opponent can guard against Guruguru Bang, however the opponent will receive only half the damage. :*Keri Keri Steiner - This special is an unlockable Secret Buster. Shouryu learns it upon obtaining the item X File Vol. 1. Shouryu frontflips into a Flying Dropkick on his opponent's chest, which he uses to kick off his opponent, then performs multiple kick repeatedly to his opponent's head, then kicks off the opponent with a back kick, then does a 180° spin, then grabbing the opponent's shoulder's (with Shouryu's legs above the opponent's head) and then performs a Frankensteiner. :*????? - Shouryu's third Secret Buster, that, upon activation, does not do any or additional damage to the opponent, but the Secret Buster works like a "Power-Up" ability Secret Buster. Once activated, Shouryu would lock his fists, and yellow aura gathers into the locked fists, and, for a limited time, Shouryu's strikes, can combo up immediately, without having to wait for his strike to finish and return to his fighting stance. However, this effect will not work for strikes or attacks that use the C-Down button. For example, without the Secret Buster's effect active, Shouryu, at most, can knock his opponent in the air with about 1-3 strikes, and combo up with about 3-5 strikes on the airborne opponent. However, with the Secret Buster's effect active, Shouryu can knock his opponent in the air with about 4-8 strikes, and combo up with about 10-15 strikes. :*????? - Shouryu's fourth Secret Buster, which never appeared in Flying Dragon, it only appeared in SD Hiryu no Ken Densetsu. Basically, this Secret Buster is an advanced version of Shouryu's Dragon Shoot. It is seen as Shouryu performing the regular Dragon Shoot whilst on the ground, as he extends his arm backwards, a yellow aura goes into his hand, afterwards, he shoots as in his normal Dragon Shoot, but as the shot hits his opponent (the appearance of the shot is about twice the size of the normal Dragon Shoot), Instead of it landing 1 hit on the opponent as in the normal Dragon Shoot, it actually lands 3 hits on the opponent, once the third hit lands the opponent is knocked back, as in the Dragon Shoot in Flying Dragon. Hidden Move Like all of the characters in Flying Dragon, Shouryu also has a unique move that isn't explained in the game. Shouryu's Unique Move can be performed by pressing: Up + L or Z. In practice menu, L / Z is indicated by the letter "S". However, in SD Hiryu no Ken Densetsu, this move cannot be performed, probably being that it was removed upon the game's creation. Trivia :*Shouryu's Dragon Shoot is likely to have been based off of the Rei-gun fron Yuyu-Hakushou. It is more identical to it in the Virtual Hiryu version of it in Flying Dragon (Hiryu no Ken Twin). Snap0105.gif Category:Characters Category:Flying Dragon Category:SD Hiryu no Ken Densetsu Category:American Category:Martial Arts